


You Is Egg

by the_dangerous_ginger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anesthesia, Dean doesn't approve of The Pioneer Woman, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a few choice words after he wakes from his surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Is Egg

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my best friend Chris for this.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~K

Dean hated the smell of hospitals,  _ really  _ hated them. The cold sterility made him twitchy and uncomfortable, as well as the guise of always being examined, patient or no.

He made a point to avoid them at all costs but his husband’s appendix said otherwise today.

Other than an extremely frantic rush to the hospital, Dean didn’t remember much about that morning other than Castiel’s pained garble of, “I think my appendix just burst.”

Sure enough, appendix one and Cas zero.

So, he was left to pace in the awful cream colored waiting room with an oversized and overbearing little brother watching his every move while his husband was in surgery.

“You should probably sit down before you wear a hole in the floor.” Sam mumbled tiredly from the corner he was dominating.

“You should probably fucking bite me, Sasquatch.” He snapped back before resuming his pacing.

Another thirty minutes passed, mostly filled with either their bickering or some cooking show with a red haired woman that thought she was all that with her big fancy ranch and “cooking skills”.

The idiot poured half of a bottle of vanilla extract into one dessert, and even Dean knew that was a big mistake.

Finally a middle-aged guy with thinning blond hair strode into the room, saving him from having to put a book through the TV since Sam couldn’t find the remote to change it.

“Mr. Winchester?” He asked, even though he and Sam were the only ones in the room and had been since Cas was brought in.

“Yeah, that’s me. How is he?”

“He’s doing well. The surgery went well with minor difficulty and he only needed one transfusion to keep him stable. He should be waking up soon from the anesthesia if you’d like to see him?”

“Lead the way, Doc.”

A minute or so later he was pulling up a chair next to his husband’s sleeping form and being instructed to hit the call light when he started to wake up.

Then, he, Sam, and an unconscious Cas were left to themselves.

Thankfully, the TV wasn’t on in this room and Dean knew where the remote was.

It didn’t take very long before Cas was shifting under the blankets, mumbling and fighting his way back to the land of the living.

Dean hit the call light and informed the nurse of the situation as sleepy blue eyes blinked open and laser focused on him. 

Castiel continued to openly stare at Dean while the nurse checked him over and, if he weren’t so used to it, Dean would have shrunk under the intensity.

Slowly, Cas’s hand found its way towards his face, and Dean leaned into the touch with a small smile. Fingers brushed over his cheek and down his jaw gently before his husband whispered,

“You is egg. My egg.”

The utter strangeness caught him off guard and he fought hard to keep from laughing, even as Sam went into the en suite bathroom to lose his shit.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’m yours.” 

~~

A day later on the drive home, when asked if he said anything strange, Dean just shook his head and squeezed Cas’s hand.

“Nope, you were all good.”

He waited until they pulled into the driveway to ask, “Hey, how do you feel about eggs for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know!
> 
> ~K


End file.
